UNTITTLED
by Kyungie Y. Yang
Summary: drabble singkat tentang Perjalan study tour yang akan menjadi pengalaman paling menyenangkan bagi Sehun. / Crack pair! / KrisHun! / BL / OOC / DLDR!


**NO TITTLE**

Author : Wu –Kim- Shixun

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (EXO-M)

Oh Sehun (EXO-K)

Summary : Perjalan study tour kali ini akan menjadi pengalaman paling menyenangkan bagi Sehun.

(freak summary)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Para cast disini milik diri mereka sendiri, Author hana meminjam nama.

Genre : Romance, drama.

Warning : Typo(s), BL, Crack pair gelo-geloan/?, ejaan semau author,alur nggak jelas DLDR!

A/N : cerita ini milik author /tunjuk nama author/ dan ini sebenarnya semacam kado /chough/ buatku dan pemanis dalam hubungan kami/? Dibuat olehnya tanggal 6 Juli 2014

O0O0O0

Study tour kali ini sepertinya akan menjaadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak di NKW High School. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka akan mengadakan kunjungan ke pulau indah yang terkenal di Korea Selatan, Jeju Island. Banyak murid yang tentunya sangat antusias dengan kunjungan ini, termasuk seorang siswa dari kelas X-3, Oh Sehun. Bukan keindahan pulau Jeju yang menjadi penyemangatnya kali ini, melainkan seorang sunbae yang ia idolakan, ia cintai tepatnya.

Wu Yifan.

Yeah dia –Sehun- adalah satu dari sekian banyak secret admirer Yifan, sang pangeran sekolah. Mendapatkan seorang Yifan bukanlah perkara mudah. Menurutnya itu sama saja dengan menggapai bulan. Well, pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk hanya sekedar mengaguminya dari jauh dan memilih untuk memendam perasaannya. Dia sudah cukup putus asa melihat banyaknya penggemar Yifan yang jauh jauh jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya.

Namun, tanpa dia ketahui, sebenarnya mimpinya untuk mendapatkan hati Yifan telah terwujud sejak lama.

Pagi itu, siswa-sisiwi kelas X-3 sedang bersantai di sebuah gazebo yang terletak di dekat hotel yang mereka tempati. Mereka sangat menikmati suasana dan keindahan pulau Jeju, hingga salah seorang dari mereka yang tidak ikut bergabung tiba-tiba datang entah darimana sambil terengah.

"Sehun, gawat!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Yifan Sunbae!"

Kali ini matanya melebar mendengar nama yang disebut oleh temannya itu.

"K-kenapa?"

"Semalam dia berenang di pantai dan sampai sekarang belum kembali."

Seketika semua orang yang ada di tempat itu terkejut dan panic, apalagi namja milky skin –Sehun- itu. Tanpa piker panjang, Sehun segera berlari kearah teman-teman sekelas Yifan berkumpul. Dan tanpa di duga-duga, disana terdapat sebuah helicopter kecil berwarna putih yang siap lepas landas.

"Kau Oh Sehun?" Tanya salah satu sunbae. Dia agak berteriak karena suara bising yang dihasilkan baling-baling helicopter dan suara ricuh anak-anak yang berkumpul.

"Ne, Sunbae!"

"Cepat naik!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh kurusnya di dorong paksa masuk kedalam helicopter. Sehun makin bertambah bingung dan panic. Bukannya panic karena dia berada di dalam keadaan semacam penculikan dalam film-film yang biasa ia tonton itu, namun karena mengkhawatirkan sunbae yang dicintainya itu. Lagipula kenapa ia malah dimasukkan kedalam helicopter seperti in?

"Cobalah bersantai dan lihatlah sekelilingmu, pemandangannya sangat indah."

Santai? Apa orang ini sudah gila? Sunbae dambaan hatinya menghilang, ditambah ia dipaksa masuk kedalam helicopter ini tapi sang pilot disampingnya ini malah menyuruhnya bersantai melihat pemandangan disekitarnya?

Sehun tidak bisa diam selama di dalam pesawat itu. Dia terus menggerakkan kakinya gelisah dan melihat kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Yifan. Dia tidak terlalu peduli kemana sang pilot itu akan membawanya nanti. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Yifan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Santai saja, Sehun-shii. Coba lihat pemandangan di sebelah kirimu, sangat indah bukan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, tapi entah mengapa dia menuruti kata-kata pilot itu. Dia mengamati pemandangan laut biru di sisi kirinya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu di tengah laut.

Sebuah pulau kecil ternyata. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa bentuknya aneh? Seperti bentuk… jantung hati? Dan sepertinya ada sesuatu disana.

Dia menyipitkan matanya dan mengamati pulau aneh itu lekat-lekat. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat permukaan pulau itu. Hamparan pasir putih itu memiliki ukiran, seperti sebuah tulisan. Dan tulisan itu adalah…

"Oh Sehun, will you be mine?"

Masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, tiba-tiba helicopter yang ia naiki perlahan mendekat ke pulai itu dan mendarat.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti melihat siapa pelaku dari ukiran indah itu.

Wu Yifan, sunbae yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. Yifan sedang duduk di pasir mengamatinya sambil tersenyum. Bajunya basah kuyub, menandakan bahwa sepertinya ia baru saja berenang.

Dan sedetik setelahnya Sehun baru bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi padanya, wajahnya memerah dan sekelilignya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

**-END-**


End file.
